


Having fun with Kayli

by Vxwolf



Series: Stories of Kayli and Blakley [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Collar, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, leash, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxwolf/pseuds/Vxwolf
Summary: What started out as a kinky walk in the park led to a new experience for an exhibitionist. Collared, leashed, and plugged with a tail plug, Kayli is made to masturbate in somewhat public view.





	Having fun with Kayli

My heart raced and jumped with every glance of a passerby. The collar around my neck and the leash my mistress pulled me by were suggestive enough, but the tail hanging just under my dress didn’t leave much to the imagination. If only they knew it's attached to a plug wedged inside of me. As we walked down the trail my chest and cheeks grew hotter and hotter, and I was fully aware of the juices now dripping down to my thigh-highs. I couldn’t take it anymore. “Please Mistress, I need it so badly...”

Blakley stopped and looked me as I bit my lip in anticipation. “I’m saving you for later, my pet. You may pleasure yourself behind those bushes if you’re that desperate.”

I looked over to see a low brush that would barely cover me if I bent over. Typically my mistress would give me release behind a tree, so my face flushed at the idea of having so little cover. “If it pleases you, Mistress.”

A smug grin escaped her typically cool expression. “It does, my pet.” 

“Yes, Mistress, thank you.” She led me to the edge of the trail where I stepped through the brush, discreetly pulling down my panties as I knelt. Before I could hide my head, though, Blakley pulled on my leash.

“Keep your head above the brush; I'd hate to miss seeing that pretty face of yours when you cum.”

My heart leaped at the thought of my face being seen. We'd done this many times but this order was a first. “As you wish, mistress.” I slipped the straps off my shoulders and let the dress fall to my waist, exposing my breasts to the cool air. I pulled the skirt up to show my naked sex and the tail plug firmly wedged in my butt. Not wasting any time, I inserted my fingers deep into my dripping sex. A deep moan escaped my lips. I quickly reached up to my mouth, trying to stifle the alluring sounds, but my mistress pulled the leash again and I put my hand down.

It felt like only seconds before I was ready to cum. People were walking by and giving me brief glances which only heightened my arousal and made my fingers thrust faster. Then a girl stopped practically in front of me and met my gaze. After a moment’s pause, where she stared at me quizzically, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as she raised her hand to her mouth. ‘She knows exactly what I'm doing,’ I thought as my heart seemed to stop. It felt as if the brush had disappeared and I was kneeling nude in front of her, fingering my bare sex. I lost control in that instant and came. My body shook in what felt like plain view to my voyeur, and I could only wonder what she thought of my surely lewd expression.

It took me a moment to calm down, but when I looked back up her gaze was still fixed on me, though she was far more flushed and it seemed as though her hand had wandered toward her crotch. Our eyes met again and a coy smile escaped me. She quickly looked away and left in a nervous rush. I collapsed then and lowered my head into the brush. I could feel my face flush and I was grinning like a child.  
‘She saw me cum,’ I thought as I regained myself. A gentle pull on my leash let me know it was time to go. I pulled my straps back over my shoulders and straightened my dress. My thighs were glistening now, but I couldn't do anything to hide that.

As I stood up and stepped out of the brush, Blakley pulled my collar to bring my head towards hers. She kissed me deeply, though briefly, leaving a trail of saliva between our lips. “I hope you had fun with your new friend. Let's get your ass home so my ‘friend’ can enjoy you too, my pet.”


End file.
